Wined and Dined
by meghan.x
Summary: John's gone for the weekend, leaving Ricky and Amy some alone time. Contains lemons and food. Rated M. One shot.


Summary: _John's gone for the weekend on a camping trip with Grandpa, and Amy and Ricky have some alone time…_

**Hey guys, I know I haven't uploaded anything in awhile nor have I updated Heart of Steel in 12 million years, and I'm sorry. But enjoy this lemony one shot with a side of humor. **

* * *

"Bye sweetie, Mommy will miss you okay? Remember your sunscreen?" I nervously said as I ran my fingers through his chestnut brown strands.

"Yes momma, I have everything, we've been over this!" John replied in a frustrated tone, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"I'll just miss you, that's all," I whispered as I looked down at him with a watery smile. He shook his head, kissed my cheek, and bounded down the stairs.

"Be careful with him, Dad!" I yelled down the drive way. He scoffed and waved his hand in dismissal, and closed the trunk of the SUV.

"I'll be fine Ames, we love you!" he shouted as they both got in the vehicle and drove off to a fun weekend of outdoor activities and good old male bonding time. Given my dad is many years older, but John sure loved spending time with him.

I sighed loudly and walked over towards the couch, thoroughly exhausted. It had been stressful lately around here. Ricky was working full time which left me to run a house and raise a kid. I ran my fingers through my hair, slowly falling into the calmness of sleep.

"Baaaaaaaaaby," I heard at a distance. I moaned, turning my head over towards the couch cushions, praying that the voice would cease. "Waaaaake upppppp."

I finally turned my head to the direction in which he was speaking and peaked through my lashes. "What's so important that you had to wake me up?"

"I made you dinner," he smirked at me. I'm assuming he was trying to hide his amusement with my utterly messy hair and half asleep eyes.

"Aw, really? You didn't have to," I blushed.

"I wanted to. Now get up and follow me," he said as he reached for my hand. Our wedding rings touched and I smiled, slowly following him towards the kitchen where I finally smelled fresh cooked pasta and the garlic scent of ceaser salad.

"Wow, Ricky. This is amazing!" I squealed as I sat down at a chair, not wanting to waste any time. He chuckled and sat across from me, pouring me a glass of wine.

"Um, I don't think I should drink that," I bit my lip as I starred at the dark pink liquid rising in the glass.

"You're going to, and you're going to like it," he laughed as he sat it down in front of me. I had never been a drinker in any sense, so I made a face as I took a sip. It burned slightly as it went down, but not a bad burn. A good one. I took another sip, and before I knew it, I was finished the entire glass.

"For someone who didn't want to drink you sure sipped that up quite quickly," he sloppily smiled as he poured more into my glass. I laughed as I grabbed it again, settling for only drinking half before I continued to eat my meal.

It was delicious, but what was even more delicious was the warm and tingly feeling I felt as I continued to down the wine. I felt…warm. My face felt flushed and I couldn't help but feel my eyes shut slightly. I liked it though, I felt happy and giggly. But also a little bit…frisky. I stared at Ricky as he did the dishes, licking the edge of my wine glass. His muscles in his back would move as he put in a plate in a cupboard, and I thoroughly enjoyed watching him bend over to place things away.

"Hey, Ricky?" I said in a dazed state.

He turned around and chuckled as he took in my posture and appearance. I smirked and slouched slightly, baring ample cleavage as I watched his expression change from amused to passionate.

"Uh, yeah baby?" he said with his lip in his teeth, I could tell it was in a death grip as the skin was turning white on his usual soft, pink, puffy lip.

"I want you," I purred. Downing the rest of my glass, I stood quickly and rushed towards the counter. I jumped up on the island, knocking over what dishes had been on it. I didn't even care in that moment. All I seen was a beautiful man standing in front of me who just cooked me a wonderful supper and bought me delicious wine. He closed the space between us, standing in between my legs and his hands wove into my hair, his face pressing into mine and his lips capturing my own in a searing kiss I swear I will never forget.

Our kisses were sloppy, and his tongue tasted of wine and pasta sauce. I moaned as he slid me closer against his torso, my center rubbing against stomach. I felt warm and tingly and I knew by the feeling, I was thoroughly soaked. He groaned as I'm sure he felt the heat through his thin t-shirt and my yoga pants. His hands released my hair and slid down my back, slowly under my ass and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling slightly dizzy. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the burning desire I felt in that moment. He walked us to the kitchen table and sat me down on the edge. His long arm swiped across the length of it, sending ceaser salad and wine everywhere. I squeaked as I heard the crashing but I couldn't bring myself to care enough to clean. I mainly wanted that wine.

I slid back further on the now clean table and laid down on my back. His crawled on top of me, bringing his mouth back down to mine as my legs wrapped around him, trying to pull him against my heat to calm the tingling feeling that was now becoming painful. I needed him. He reached down between us, ripping the thin tanktop off my torso down the middle. I gasped out of shock. His mouth then went to my chest, licking circles in-between where I wanted him most. Slowly, his tongue dragged across my chest and his hands slid under my back, effectively releasing me from the constraints of my bra. I moaned when his hands attacked me, his tongue following their actions. His knee slid between my legs and I felt slight relief as I rubbed myself against him. He chuckled with my nipple in his mouth. His teeth grazed them and the burning desire I felt continued to become an outrageous fire. Excruciatingly slow, he kissed down my stomach, stopping to lick down the sides. I squirmed in anticipation. He grabbed my hips and stilled my actions, silently asking me to stop moving. I obeyed.

He came to a stop at the top of my pants and hooked his finger on the band, slowly pulled them down my legs until they were being thrown on the ground. His mouth kissed my thighs, my legs, and my knee, all the way down to my feet and back up again. It was torture. Finally, he stopped between my legs, blowing his hot breath over my lace panties. I shivered at the feeling. He smirked at me, slowly bringing a finger up and down my slit, wishing I had went commando today. I bit my lip as he slowly brought himself down, kissing me over the lace. I groaned.

"Please," I moaned as I wiggled beneath him. He laughed slightly.

His fingers hooked under my underwear, slowly sliding them down till I kicked them off from around my ankles. His eyes became hungry with desire and I sighed. His head went down and his tongue slid through my wetness effortlessly. I groaned as I felt his tongue attacking me everywhere. He sucked and pulled, kissed and licked. His tongue circled my clit and I almost nearly came undone when his finger slid into me. I moaned loudly, as did he and I finally fell off the edge when he moaned into me. I clutched his hair in my fingers, pulling and pushing my hips up as I screamed in ecstasy. His actions slowed but never stopped as I rode it out.

As my breathing evened out more, he slowly slid up my body, lifting his shirt over his head. My fingers trailed down his chest, and my finger nails clawed up his back. He growled and pulled down his pants, along with his boxers and aligned himself with me. I nodded and pushed my hips forward, both of us meeting half way. We groaned together.

This wasn't passionate, no, this was purely fucking. He pounded into my furiously, and I loved every minute of it.

"Ugh, so close," I muttered as his hand came between us to rub me. He huffed, sweat gathering on his forehead. I reached up, needing to grab something as I felt my orgasm approaching. I clawed his back, my nails clearly leaving scratches on his soft skin. He continued to thrust into me, slowing when he would grind into me. It drove me crazy.

"Cum with me," I whispered as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He sat up on his knees, grabbing my feet and putting them on his shoulders. I screamed at the new angle, feeling a burning in my belly.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucken amazing, baby," he yelled as he continued his actions upon me.

I screamed as I felt my whole world shatter in the best way possible. My chest lifted and I screamed his name as rode the waves of desire, feeling all of my body tense and slowly turn to jelly. He stilled in me, jerking and I knew he finished.

"I love you, so much," he moaned as I gasped to catch my breath. He held his weight on his arms on top of me, panting like we had both just ran a marathon.

I laughed.

I laughed because I was drunk.

I laughed because I just had the best orgasm I ever had.

I laughed because I felt soggy ceaser salad under me.

And finally, I laughed because I loved this man so much it made me so happy.

"Why're you laughing?" he questioned as he starting laughing too.

"I'm very happy you told me to drink the wine," I smirked as he shook his head and gave me a kiss.

The next morning I awoke to the sounds of my father screaming in the kitchen.

"What the hell happened in here?!"

Oh man.

I grabbed a pair of pants and Ricky's shirt and ran downstairs. There stood John, fishing box in hand and spongebob bandages on his eyebrow. My father had bandages wrapped around his wrist and they both seemed to be damp.

"Momma, why is there salad everywhere?"

* * *

Thanks for reading,

Meagan

xoxox


End file.
